Team Olympus Book 1: The Artifact
by Native1243
Summary: Post Halo 3 A group of Spartans travel to planet Trevelyan to disrupt a Sangheli Clan's plan to use an ancient forerunner artifact against its own race and the humans. it is up to these six Spartans and a Team of ODSTs to stop them. Some Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

(im only doing disclaimers this once because i think that they are just plain annoying so expect this once a story.)

Disclaimer: i do not own Halo. It belongs to 343 Industries, Microsoft, and Bungie.

**Authors Note: Alright, I know you guys have been waiting so here you go. Btw if you guys don't know how to get to the pictures just copy and paste them onto the URL. Anyway this right here is Chapter 1.**

It was like any other day at a UNSC training facility. We had just finished the Spartan four program a couple weeks ago and we were still getting use to the injections they had put in us. I was one of the few hundred Spartan threes still standing and I took the chance to be better. My friend Matthew Ashton took that chance with me. We had served under the same commander countless times in what were suppose to be suicide missions. Anyway, had just finished our combat training with Chief Mendez. I was supposed to have a meeting with Admiral Osman, head of ONI. What I didn't know was what she wanted to see me for until that day.

"Spartan, pay attention!" growled Chief Mendez. Ash elbowed me in the side and my eyes snapped back on to the sixty year old man.

"Yes sir." I said. He just grunted and pulled out one of his cigars and started smoking then he turned to the other three new Spartan fours in my training group.

"Now, since Sol here decided to daydream," he said. "You're all giving me twenty pushups, now!" we all groaned. I tried apologizing but almost everybody ignored me.

"Nice going, Apollo," said Matthew Ashton as he did his twenty next to me. "Now almost everybody is going to get you back for this one."

"Oh, shut up, Ash," I said "It's not my fault Osman wants to see me later today. God, that woman gives me the creeps." Ash quickly finished doing his pushups and patted me on the back.

"Aw, cheer up," He assured. "You do know I have to come with you too, right?"

"Yeah and your point is?" I asked. The seventeen year old grinned and scratched behind his head.

"Well, you don't see me freaking out, do you?" he asked.

"No but that's because you always joke around like life is a joke."

"Life is a joke," said Ash. "Who would put us in a life where a race like the Covenant killed your parents and all of the family you ever knew?" I had to admit that Ash had a pretty good point there. I finished the last of my pushups and stood up with Ash and wiped off my hands.

"The Covenant left me with nothing, no family, no life, and no friends. Strange, really, my dad had thought we would've been safe on Harvest but look how that turned out. That's why I took the chance to become a Spartan three," I said. "To make sure that never happened to anyone else again and look at us now. We upgraded from expendable suicide mission soldiers to the new Spartan fours." Ash clapped me on the shoulder and grinned.

I heard a door slide open and turned around to see Serin Osman was headed straight for Chief Mendez who had just finished his cigar. Every time her boots clacked against the floor I flinched a little. Every since Osman took over ONI for Parangosky I wondered if she was just as bad as Parangosky or worse. It was good to know that a former Spartan was in control but sometimes I just wondered.

Osman whispered something in Mendez's ear and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. They exchanged a couple more words until finally we heard our names being called.

"Sol and Matthew," said Mendez. "Front and center." We quickly hustled our way to where Admiral Osman and Chief Mendez were waiting. We did our salutes and stood at attention.

"Permission to speak, sir?" asked Ash.

"Permission granted," Chief answered. "What is it, Spartan?"

"May I ask why you called me and sol here, sir?" said Ash. Mendez grunted and looked over at Osman as if saying, _see? I told you so._

"Admiral Osman here has a task for you two to do." said Mendez. He waved his hand toward us and Osman looked at us.

"I have a…ah…new Spartan for you two to look after," she said. She took a folder she had under her arm and handed it to me. I opened it and saw a black haired girl with a buzz cut. She was about the same age as Ash and I but something looked off about her. She looked a bit more dangerous than any seventeen year old that I had seen.

"Her name is Nova Terra," continued Osman. "She is an expert at long range weapons. She is meant for tactical recon missions but something has come up so I need you and Ash, is it?" Ash quickly shot in salute to the Admiral.

"Yes, ma'am." He said. Osman nodded her approval then continued briefing us.

"She is a special Spartan so I want you two to take good care of her. That is a direct order, got it?" She asked.

"Yes, Ma'am!" said Ash and I at the same time. The Admiral turned around and talked with Chief Mendez.

"I have a meeting with Admiral Hood soon," she said. "I want you to make sure Nova knows where to go to find these two, am I clear?" Chief just grunted and nodded his head yes. "Good, you two Spartans are dismissed."

Ash and I walked back to the barracks and dropped on our mats from exhaustion. I was so tired that as soon as my head hit the pillow, I blacked out. When what felt like seconds had passed, I felt someone shaking my shoulder.

"Sol, wake up! We have to go meet Nova Terra." said Ash. I grumbled about having five more minutes. "Fine, I didn't want to do this but u gave me no choice." _Slap! _I shot up as pain exploded on my cheek. It was one thing getting hit by a dino but getting slapped by a Spartan was worse. I was about to punch him back but then I noticed Stephen holding a bucket of water.

"You wouldn't have." I challenged. Stephen grinned and put the bucket down.

"Hey it was either this or the slap," he said. "You should be lucky Ash didn't have on his armor." I had to admit that Stephen had a point.

"Come on," I said to Ash. "We have a Spartan to greet." We walked out of the barracks and went straight for the armory.

I went to my section of the armory and pressed a button on the wall. The wall panel revolved around until my armor showed up in a case. The glass door opened up and I stepped inside. Robotic arms lifted my blue and black armor, piece by piece, and then strapped them onto my arms, chest, and legs. The ceiling panel opened up hand lowered down my CQC Spartan helmet with a black visor.

I grabbed it and put it under my arm. The glass door opened and I walked out to see my weapons laid out on the table. I grabbed my G.P.S wrist attachment and locked it onto my left arm. I grabbed my DMR and locked it onto the magnetic strap in the back of my armor. I noticed that one of my recon shoulders was upgraded to a Mjolnir shoulder attachment. When I finished with strapping on my first aid kit to my leg, I walked over to where Ash was waiting in his green and steel armor.

"God, I hate formalities," he whined. "All we're doing is going to meet a new Spartan. I don't get why we need to wear our armor for that."

"I know what you mean," I said back. "I hate it when I'm in my armor too long." I lifted up my helmet and put it on. At first there was nothing but darkness but then my HUD showed up and I could see everything. I noticed that I had forgotten to grab my ability from the armory.

I ran back to my part of the armory and found my Sprint ability. It glowed the usual green color that showed that it was the ability I needed. I locked it onto the back of my armor and I could feel as the energy coursed through my body. I jogged back to where Ash was waiting. Strangely, he didn't say anything about me forgetting my Sprint.

"Hey, Ash," I said. "You in there?" I looked down and noticed a shadow moving up on the floor. I sighed knowing why Ash wasn't talking. "You know, if you try to sneak and scare me, it won't work because I see your shadow, Ash." I spun around and grabbed Ash by the back of his Spartan Operator helmet and threw him into his hologram. Ash stood back up and rubbed the back of his helmet.

"It's starting to get harder and harder to sneak up on you," he said. "I think I might need a new victim." I walked over to him and slapped him on the back of his helmet.

"Have fun getting beat up because I'm the only one who puts up with your jokes." I said. Ash faked as if his feelings were hurt. "Come on, we're late as it is already." We walked out of the armory and went to the training grounds where Mendez and the girl, Nova Terra, were waiting for us.

"You're late." growled Chief Mendez. We stood at attention and did our salutes.

"Sorry, sir," I said. "Ash, decided to do one of his Hologram pranks on Kelly." I hated doing it but sometimes I had to lie to the Chief even though he was like a father to us. Chief looked over at Ash and he pretended like his arm hurt. For a brief second I saw a ghost of a smile on Chief.

"Well, I'll let you two get acquainted with Nova here," said Chief. As he walked away I heard him call over his shoulder. "And Sol, next time you two goof off make the lie smaller, will you?" I froze in my position not sure what to say. Apparently, I didn't have to because Chief Mendez was already out the door. Nothing gets past that man, I thought.

"So, Nova, is it? Where did you transfer from?" asked Ash. Nova turned her black eyes toward Ash then she looked at me.

"Classified," she said. "I'm only allowed to share details with the team leader." In other words, none of your business. Ash and I took off our helmets and looked at each other then back at Nova. We had to get a stiff, I thought, just great. We shook hands with Nova and introduced ourselves.

"I'm Sol Kidaro or otherwise known as my codename, Apollo." I said. She looked at me quizzically then she looked back at Ash.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Matthew Ashton but everybody calls me Ash." Nova raised an eyebrow at both of us as if we were two things she had never seen before.

"I wasn't aware that Spartans had last names." She said. Ash and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"We were Spartan Threes, I was recruited into the Spartan three program when the Covenant had attacked Harvest and killed everybody I ever knew." I explained. "I was about ten years old when that happened so I could remember my last name like most of the other Spartan threes. Mendez found a whole bunch of us, orphaned and alone, and simply asked us if we wanted revenge. I saw a chance and I took it." Nova looked at Ash and raised an eyebrow.

"And what's your story?" she asked. Ash just grinned sheepishly.

"I don't have one, I'm just a kid from Phoenix, Arizona who wanted to help people though I had to lie about me being from Earth just so I could get into the program but that's about it." Ash answered. Nova just blinked her black eyes.

"Well, it's nice knowing I have two veterans to teach me about this war with some rebellious sangheli." She said. We shook hands and showed her toward the armory where she could get her new armor.

I pressed a button on the wall and a column shot out between me and Nova. The column had about twenty nine different helmets. I waved my hand in front of them

"Take your pick." I offered. Nova walked down looking at each helmet carefully. Finally she reached one she liked. She picked it up and showed it to us.

"The Mjolnir mark six, huh?" said Ash. "Good choice that was the one the Master Chief wore." I remembered that, on one black ops mission we were partnered with Master Chief to keep him covered. I pressed another button and a small row of helmet visors appeared. Nova immediately went over to the black one and attached it to her helmet.

"Do either of you have a knife?" She asked. I reached behind one of my boots and pulled out my combat knife. Nova held out her hand and I handed it to her.

She started to carve her visor into something I couldn't make out. Every time the knife scratched into the visor it made a screeching sound. After a few minutes, she was finally done. She showed us her helmet to see what we thought. I had to admit that it looked pretty good. Nova had carved a skull into her visor most likely because as soon as enemies saw it they knew their life was over.

"Not bad," said Ash. "Not bad at all. Maybe I should do something like that to my helmet." I raised an eyebrow. "Just kidding." After that, Nova picked her armor in a pinch. When she had everything picked out I showed her where she could have her armor put on.

She stepped in the case and the robotic arms came alive around her. They picked up the pieces to her armor and strapped them on. The arms picked up the chest piece and pushed them together. When they had strapped on her sniper shoulders, the arms filled the bullet holders with four special sniper bullets. When she stepped out even I had to admit that she looked pretty bad ass.

"Looks pretty good," I said. "Those rebel split jaws better watch who they deal with in the battlefield." We showed her where she could grab her weapons. She immediately picked out a sniper rifle and a shotgun.

"Close and long range combat," said Ash who seemed pretty impressed. "Very good combination." After we had our armor taken off and our weapons put away, we stretched our sore muscles from being so cramped in the armor. We headed toward the barracks exhausted from carrying our armor for nearly three hours.

"Well, I'll see you two tomorrow," said Nova. "Thanks for showing me around." And for a second I saw a faint smile.

"No problem," I said back. "We're glad we could help out."

"Yeah, it's not easy being the new kid," said Ash. "Trust us; we know what that's like." Nova nodded her head then walked to the girl's part of the barracks. As Ash and I opened the door to the barracks we chatted a little bit more. "She seemed nice." I looked at Ash.

"You like her don't you?" I teased. Ash looked a little taken aback when I said that.

"Come on, Sol," he said. "You and I both know that Spartans can't and aren't allowed to love." I shrugged my shoulder with a sad smile. Spartans weren't allowed to love because we couldn't focus more on the battle going on around us.

"I know, sometimes I wonder if becoming a Spartan was really worth it." I said. Ash patted me on the back then headed to his cot.

"See you tomorrow, Apollo." said Ash. I laid my head against my pillow and finally got the sleep I deserved.

**Authors Note: I thought that this chapter went pretty well considering it took me 9 pages to write. Any of you are welcome to add me as a friend on Xbox if anyone ever wants to play some halo together. Anyway the next chapter will probably be here in about a week so I hope this fills your need for reading till then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ok sorry about the delay guys. ive been trying to work on it as much as i can but my stupid english teacher gave me a stupid five page essay to do by the end of next week so ive been busy working on it so anyway heres your chapter. :)_**

_ODST's ready to drop in 3…2…1…Drop_, said the ships AI. I took a deep breath as I felt the weightlessness of of the training I ever had did not even prepare me for this. I looked out my window and saw my squad's pods falling next to mine. I looked down and started taking in deep breaths as the planet's surface came closer and closer.

"You ok in there, Izayah?" Elara's voice came over the COM.

"Yeah, just peachy." I said.

"Don't worry, Izayah," said Austin. "First drop is always the most nerve racking."

"So what is the objective again?" I asked. During the drop I had completely forgotten about what we were supposed to do.

"Drop in unnoticed, grab the captured engineer, and then get the hell out of there." answered Austin. I looked at the altitude monitor and saw that we were less than a thousand feet from the ground.

"Brace!" ordered George. I grabbed onto my seat and closed my eyes. _Impact in 3…2…1_. My pod smashed into the ground with a bone jarring jolt. I tasted blood in my mouth as I slowly lifted up my head.

I grabbed my carbine and opened the hatch to the pod. I cautiously poked my head out to see if the coast was clear. Once I was satisfied I walked out with my weapon at the ready.

"Rook, what's your status?" asked Blake's voice. I took out my map and looked at the landmarks to see where was.

"I'm about three klicks from the drop zone." I answered.

"Well hurry up and get over here," said Blake. "We don't have all day." I started running through the woods toward where I was supposed to drop. I was about a kilometer away until I ran into a patrol of grunts.

"Damn." I said. The little cone shaped aliens looked at me then brought up their plasma pistols. Before they could open fire, I quickly jumped over a dead tree log just as they sent a spray of plasma towards me.

"Get him!" yelled a grunt. "Get the demon!" great, I thought, they think I'm a Spartan. I put my helmet on my hand and stuck it out only to have it shot and blown away a few feet from me. They started yipping and yelling thinking that they had just killed me.

I quickly stood up and shot down three of the little things which scared the crap out of the last of them. I started to reload but in my haste my clip slipped which gave the grunts the chance to shoot at me again.

"Son of a b…"I started but was cut off when a plasma grenade flew by my head and landed ten feet away from me. I ducked my head down as the grenade blew up. When the dust cleared I ran out and grabbed my helmet putting it on.

"Hey, rook," said George's voice. "Where are you? We've been waiting for the past five minutes now."

"Get the demon!" yelled one of the grunts. I shot one down and ran at the other one who started to run away from me, yelling. I didn't have time to reload my carbine so I threw my combat knife at the grunt hitting him in the neck. The grunt fell down dead and rolled a few feet. I walked over and pulled my knife out of its neck and cleaned it on the grass.

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes." I said over the radio. I started running through the forest until I reached a clearing where the other drop pods had landed. Once my team saw me, they stood up and started walking toward me.

"What took you so long?" asked Austin.

"Stupid cone head patrol," I answered. "I think there were six of them. I'm just lucky there weren't any Kig-yar around." Blake let out a long whistle.

"And you took them all out by yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah, they also thought that I was a Spartan which may have scared them into fighting poorly." I said. Just then, a female voice came through the radio.

_Kilo Two-One, this is Catherine Halsey,_ She said. I nearly dropped my gun when I heard her. George and I looked at each other and we both knew if this had to do with Dr. Halsey, who was suppose to appear dead, it was not going to be pretty.

"Dr. Halsey, this is Kilo Two-One Leader," said Blake. "What is it that you need?" I noticed Lara shift uncomfortably when Blake answered.

_There have been some changes to your current objective now,_ buzzed Dr. Halsey. _You are now on a torch and burn op. _Well, this couldn't get any better, I thought sarcastically. _The Infinity is dropping down an ordinance pod filled with explosives. Now that if you fail the mission I will be allowed to send a team of Spartans to finish this job. Halsey out._

What a bitch, I thought. I couldn't believe that Parangosky actually let that witch live. I looked up and noticed three little fireballs heading straight for our location. I zoomed in with my visor and sure enough, they were the ordinance pods Halsey had said would arrive. We all backed away as the pods struck the ground with three small booms.

"Well, rook," said Blake. "Since you're the newest member here you'll have the honor of carrying the explosives." Most of the group snickered at me as I groaned and slowly moved toward the pods dreading the weight I had to carry.

I opened up the hatches to all three of them and saw that they all carried large duffle bags each filled with about fifty pounds of charged explosives. I carefully looked inside of one of the bags and saw that there was nothing more than circular discs each filled with a special explosive that had been recovered from the new planet known as, Trevelyan.

I put my carbine in its holster and reached in one of the pods, grabbing the bag and with a grunt yanked it out of the pod. I staggered over to another one of the pods with the first bag around my shoulder. I tried lifting the other bag but to no avail, it was pretty hard considering I was already wearing sixty pounds of armor and I had a fifty pound bag around my shoulder.

"Here let me help." Lara said softly. I nodded gratefully that someone had offered to help. Lara grabbed the bag and pulled it out with slight difficulty but never the less she managed it.

"Thank you." I said. I'm not going to lie; I actually had a bit of a crush on Lara even though she was a few years older than me. She and Austin were two of the greatest friends I had and I could always count on them to watch my back. We started trudging through the forest while the rest of the team moved ahead, Austin and Lara were helping me carry the other two bags of explosives.

"How much longer do we have to go?" asked Austin. I looked at my map and saw that we still had a little while to go.

"Not that far," I lied. "We'll be there soon." Austin let out a sigh of relief and relaxed a little bit. I was about to call Blake when something behind a bush caught my eye. I looked around and walked to where I thought I saw an energy glow.

"Izayah," said Lara. "What are you doing?" I walked slowly toward the bush and looked around it but I didn't find anything.

"I could have sworn…" I didn't finish because I had walked right on top of a trap door. "Ah!" I yelled as I plunged into the dark opening in the earth. I couldn't see anything but I could feel myself sliding down fast in some kind of tunneling network. Finally, after what seemed to be an half hour, I slid into a small hallway with a little window near the floor looking into another room below.

"Ah, ow!" Lara slid right into me throwing both of us to the ground. I sat up and turned on my night vision setting in my helmet. I looked back at the tunnel entrance and I heard something or someone coming down.

"Move!" I said as Austin slid in at top speed. Unfortunately, I didn't jump fast enough and Austin's head caught my foot making me flip over and land on my back. "Ow." Austin sat up rubbing his head.

"Sorry." He said. When we all got up, I noticed that Lara and Austin still had the bags of explosives.

"Where are we?" I asked. Lara looked at her GPS zoomed in on our location.

"It looks like we're right under the objective." She said. Great, I thought. Now we can simply attach the explosives to the walls down here and collapse the place. Before I could tell Austin and Lara my plan, I heard a bunch of clicking and something that sounded like the word blarg.

"What was that?" asked Austin. I readied up my carbine and looked at both of them.

"I don't know," I said. "But let's check it out."

**I think i did pretty well with this chapter but thts not up to me to decide haha anyway ive been working on a book of mine tht has a high chance of getting published but before i send it in i need a couple people willing to read some of the chapters and tell me what they think about it so first few to review this gets to read it :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, i know you guys have been waiting so here it is, Ch3! haha btw the whole time Sol was with the UNSC, he has kept a secret that only Ash knows. So here it is and enjoy**

The artificial stars shown above us as Ash, Nova and I stalked through the dense, dark forest. A thousand different strategies came to mind on how to take down our opponents. I looked at the motion sensor in my HUD and only saw the three dots that were me and my team. Where are they? I thought, they should have shown up by now.

"Hey Nova, have you seen anything out of the ordinary?" I asked clearly annoyed with our opponents. The black armored Spartan brought out a scanner she had made at the barracks a couple weeks ago. She scanned the dark forest hoping to find something.

"Nothing yet," She said finally. "What about you, Ash? Has your hologram seen anything?" Ash had sent out a hologram of himself to scout out our adversaries.

Just as I was going to answer back a twig snapped. That's when all hell broke loose, lasers fired all around us one of which almost got me in the head.

"Duck!" I yelled. Nova and I hit the ground just in time but Ash wasn't so lucky. He had gotten hit by one of the lasers and was now lying on the ground not moving. Damn! I thought, with Ash down we lost one of our best distractions.

I quickly went through an analysis on the weaponry we were equipped with. That's when an idea hit me; I grabbed my only flame grenade from my grenade pouch and threw it at our opponents. A wall of flames erupted in front of them making their fire cease.

"Nova, take them out!" I ordered. Nova shot up from the ground and quickly disposed two of the three opponents. Unfortunately, the third one had overcame the surprise and shot at Nova. I watched in astonishment as the laser hit him and Nova fell down not moving like Ash. I brought out my gun and fired but unfortunately so did the other guy. Both of our lasers hit our weapons knocking them out of our hands.

Good, I thought. Now we can fight CQC. The man charged me with amazing speed but luckily I was faster. I moved to the side and let his momentum carry him forward then as he was passing me I grabbed his right arm and bended it.

My opponent tried getting away from me but I kicked him behind the leg and pressed him to the ground. I dug my knee into his back making him grunt in pain. Eventually, I felt him tap my leg and I got off of him. I offered my hand to the blue and black armored Spartan.

"Jeez, Sol," complained Stephen. "Did you really have to twist my arm like that?" I shrugged my shoulders and took off my helmet rubbing my sore neck.

_Training session complete,_ said Norah, the AI that watches our training session. _Great work you six but I must declare victory to Team Sol._ I heard the buzz of Spartan armor and turned around to see Nova, Ash, Mark, and Sam Reed getting up from the ground.

"God, I hate it when Norah makes my armor shut down." complained Sam. She took off her EOD helmet and let her ear length blonde hair down. The light of the fake stars gleamed off her blue eyes making them sparkle. Even in the dark, I could see the scar on her left cheek where a Zealot had cut her with an energy dagger.

"I know what you mean," said Nova as she took off her helmet. Her black hair that had once been a buzz cut was now shoulder length and in a pony tail. "That stupid shut down system always makes me feel paralyzed from head to toe. Isn't that right, Ash?" Nova patted Ash on the side of his helmet a little too hard. Ash lost balance and fall toward Sam. I quickly ran over and caught Ash just before he smashed into Sam.

"Why what big muscles you have, good sir." teased Ash. I frowned and brought my arms up dropping Ash making him hit his head on the ground. "Ow!"

"Ops," I said sarcastically. "My fingers slipped." I heard laughing behind me and turned around to see Nova and Sam laughing at me and Ash. Nova had turned out to be a great friend over the past few months. After a few weeks of being friends, Ash and I found out that she never went through the process of emotion removal which explains why she's able to laugh and be happy.

I felt my face burn cherry red as Sam was laughing at me. Spartans were supposed to have feelings of compassion but I wasn't always a Spartan. I remember the Sunday mornings on Harvest when my mom would cook breakfast for me and my brother. I could still see her smiling at me and my older brother as we played in our front yard.

"Sol?" asked Mark. "Are you alright?" I rubbed between my eyes trying to clear away the tears that had formed there. I took a deep breath and put my helmet back on.

"Just a memory of my mom and brother," I explained. "I'm gonna head to the science wing, I have to go see someone." Ash patted me on the shoulder and nodded. Ash was the only one that knew my secret.

As I walked to the entrance of the bio sphere, I felt everybody's eyes trained on me. I place my hand on the scanning pad letting Norah know that I was leaving. A little slot opened up and Norah's avatar showed up.

_Try and not yell at him this time,_ said Norah. _I may be an artificial intelligence but I can still tell when something's troubling a human._

"Don't worry, Norah," I assured. "I'm just going to talk with him. I don't plan on fighting with him today." The door to the elevator slid open and I stepped in.

_Alright but be careful of your emotions, _warned Norah. I gave a slight thumbs up and pressed the button to the science wing. Soft music was playing as the elevator slowed to a stop at the floor. As I walked out of the elevator, a couple of ONI scientists stared at me before going back to their work.

I walked down the hall until I had finally reached the office I was looking for. The name on the holopad said Dr. Chris Mikitan. I took a deep breath and slid the door open to see a salt and pepper haired man sitting in a leather chair with his back to me. When the door slid shut and locked behind me, the man turned around and stared at me through his glasses as I took off my helmet.

"Ah Sol," He said surprised. He quickly fixed a bunch of messy paper stacks that were on his desk and gestured towards the empty seat opposite of him. "I didn't know you were coming! Had I known I would've cleaned up my office." He looked at my armor and frowned a little. "Did you finish training already?"

"Yeah but as we were about to head out of the bio sphere a memory came up." I said. He raised an eye brow and pursed his lips.

"What was the memory?" He asked a little worriedly.

"The one of Mom feeding us breakfast every Sunday," I explained. "It brought tears to my eyes when I thought how I would never see her and... and." My voice cracked when I couldn't finish the sentence. Tears were now rolling down my cheeks as feelings of sorrow and hurt overwhelmed me. "I miss them…Dad." My father took his glasses off and set them down on his desk.

"I miss them too; Sol but you and I both know that you can't keep showing your feelings like this." He said. "I know you weren't always a Spartan but what if your feelings come up during a fight? I can't lose you like I lost your mother and brother." Just then the buzz of the radio came from my helmet.

_Hey, Sol,_ said Stephens's voice. _Serin Osman wants to see us now. So finish up what you're doing and meet us at the hanger, Stephen out. _My father sighed and waved to the door.

"You'd better go see what the Admiral wants," He said. "We'll talk more when you get back, ok, son?" I took a deep breath and nodded then I grabbed my CQC helmet and put it back on my head. I walked out of the room and headed down the hall back to the elevator.

I stepped in and pressed the last button. As the doors slid closed, I looked at the holopad on my wrist and went through a list of possible missions that Osman was going to give us. One mission that involved a team of ODSTs caught my eye. Apparently, Osman had gotten a report that three of the ODSTs disappeared without a trace.

I looked at the three names down the list Elara Ryan, Austin Hammond, and Izayah Boss. I took a special interest in Izayah's name because he had the same name as my older brother did.

After a couple of minutes, the door to the elevator opened and I walked out into the hanger. Even with my helmet on I could still smell the oil and gas in the air. A Pelican flew by and landed on a landing pad allowing the marines in it to get out and head towards the barracks.

I spotted my team mates lined up along the walkway that hanged above the ground. I quickly climbed the latter bending the bars as they took on the weight of my armor. Eventually, I finally managed to reach the walk way and quickly trotted over to where my team was waiting.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Sol." said Ash. I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see them.

"Where's Admiral Osman?" I asked. Just then a Pelican flew in and turned the hatch to us. The ramp came down and standing there with Marine armor on was Serin Osman herself.

"Climb aboard you six," she ordered. "I have a new mission for you."

"Um, Ma'am," said Mark. "Where exactly are we going?" Osman pointed toward a corvette class carrier that was hovering in the upper atmosphere.

"To my ship." She answered plainly.

**i know some of you have questions about Sol and his Dad so here are some of the answers. When Sol's home on harvest was attacked by the Covenant he had thought that his entire family had been killed and he had been the only survivor but when Mendez took him and other orphaned children to become Spartan threes he had found out his dad survived and was working as an ONI scientist so to avoid any emotional distractions Sol changed his last name from Mikitan to Kidro. now whenever Sol and his dad have talks its in privacy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ik u guys have been waiting for this and im srry tht its short but bridge chapters r hard to write so bare with me here.**

We all sat around the meeting room on _Port Stanley_ waiting for someone to speak up and break the silence. Fortunately, Osman let us dress casually while we were on her ship so I didn't have to feel suffocated by the stupid uniforms the entire time we were there. I may be a Spartan but I was still a sixteen year old guy and even through all the training, I still have that rebellious teenage instinct on having to wear uniforms. I felt someone pat my shoulder as I was staring out the window.

"Kinda boring in here don't you think?" asked Ash. I stared at him with a raised eyebrow but just shrugged and continued looking out the window into space.

"What do you expect being cooped up in a room like this with no one talking?" I said. "But your right, this room could use a little life." I looked over at Ash and saw his eyes light up with amusement. I then regretted ever saying anything to him because I had the feeling he was going to pull one of his pranks. He glanced over at Nova who was chatting quietly with Sam.

My eyes went wide because I knew who he was going to prank this time. The last time he decided to prank Nova did not end well. He was bed ridden for four weeks with some cracked ribs and a broken arm. If he tried to prank Nova again then he was either very brave or even dumber than I thought.

Ash went over to one of the ships computers and pressed a few keys. A couple seconds later, Norah popped up in her avatar and she did not look happy.

"_Ash,_" she scowled. "_You know that I do not appreciate it when people mess with the computers on the ship._" I wondered what Ash had done in the ships computer when I noticed a hatch open above Nova and Sam.

I continued staring at the opened hatch waiting to see what was going to come out of it when finally I got my answer. Two robotic arms slid out, both of them carrying Nova AND Sam's helmets. I could not believe what I was seeing but what I could believe was that Ash was stupid enough to try and pull a prank on both Nova and Sam.

As the metal arms slowly descended, I noticed something slide out of one of the helmets. I watched as the small pink drop of liquid fell down and hit the ground. That's when I got really suspicious so I turned toward Ash who was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Um…Ash," I started, dreading the answer that I was about to get. "What did you put in Sam and Novas helmets?" Ash gave me a sly smile and pointed at the helmets.

"Hair dye," Ash said plainly although I could tell he was trying really hard not to laugh. I was about to protest and tell him to stop when I heard the sound of something splashing. I spun around and saw Sam and Nova drenched and struggling to get their helmets off but they wouldn't come off. "And I may have set their helmets to lock onto them for five minutes."

I was about to hit him but then I thought better of it and went over to help Sam and Nova get their helmets off. Stephen and Mark followed my example and tried to help.

I had to get Stephen to hold Nova down as I opened the back panel to her helmet. I switched a couple wires and pressed a button on the side of the helmet. I felt the latch open and Nova must have too because she stopped struggling. I slowly lifted the helmet and what I saw made my eyes go wide.

"Oh…my," I said shakily.

"God!" finished Stephen. "What happened to your hair?" Nova's eyes went wide and she pulled out her stainless steel combat knife and looked at herself in the reflection. I noticed Nova grip the knife so hard that her knuckles turned white.

I heard the chirp of a computer as Mark finally got the helmet off of his sister. When the helmet came off of Sam I had to rub my eyes because my mind could not register what I saw. Sam didn't get the pink hair treatment instead her hair was neon orange and she was furious.

"Who did this?" demanded Nova. Immediately, Mark, Stephen, and I pointed directly at Ash. Ash started to move toward the exit but Sam moved in front of him, cracking her knuckles. Sam pushed him on the ground and allowed Nova to walk over and have the first punch.

"Nova and Sam," I started. They turned around and looked at me. I also noticed that Ash looked at me with hope in his eyes. "Don't hurt him too bad. We need him for this op otherwise your good to go." The blood drained completely from Ash's face as Sam and Nova smiled evilly.

"Yes, sir," They both said. Nova picked Ash up by the back of his shirt and carried him into the next room with Sam following.

"No, not the face!" yelled Ash. I winced as I heard the boom of Ash flying back and hitting the wall. I looked at Stephen and he just shrugged and went back to talking with Mark. After I listened to a few more crashes come from the other room, I decided to join Stephen and Mark.

"—what do you think this op is about?" asked Mark. Stephen took a swig of his soda and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hell if I know," he said. "Osman's not exactly the type of person to just give us details before we get to the rendezvous point."

"Yeah, but still," I said. "It would help if she gave us some info instead of just whisking us off into space."

"Oh relax, Sol, it's not like she's not going to give us details whether it's now or when we get there doesn't really matter," said Stephen. He drank the last of his soda then crushed the can and threw it into the trash. I noticed that the crashes from the other room had stopped.

I got up from my chair and went over to the door. I was about to open it and see what was going on when I heard the click of the door. I quickly moved out of the way as Sam threw Ash out onto the ground.

"Holy crap," said Stephen and I couldn't agree with him more. Ash's left eye was swollen shut. He had a cut just above his eye brow. He was holding his sides so I assumed that a couple of his ribs were cracked and his nose was bleeding all over the floor. I kneeled down and took out some bandages from the first aid kit that I always carry around.

"Jeez, Nova," I said as I was patching up Ash. "I told you to go easy on him." Ash groaned as I stitched up the cut on his forehead.

"Hey, compared to last time, this was going easy on him," said Nova. I just shook my head and went back to fixing Ash up. Ash said a few words in Spanish but I couldn't make out what he said. I heard a door slide open and looked up to see Osman looking at all six of us.

"What happened in here?" she asked. I lifted Ash up on my arms and sat him down in a chair next to the table.

"Something that you definitely did not want to see, ma'am," said Stephen. She looked at Sam and Novas hair then she looked at Ash. I had a sneaking suspicion that Osman had a good feeling on what had happened.

"Very well," she said. Osman walked over to a screen panel and pressed a few commands. Immediately, a blue hologram of Trevelyan showed up above the table. The planet like Dyson Sphere was huge. It took up the entire solar system where planet Onyx had been.

"Hard to believe that we can't go back to Onyx, huh?" whispered Ash. I knew what he meant, Onyx had been the only home we felt like we had when we were Spartan threes, what with the training and all with Mendez there.

"The mission," started Osman. "Is to link up with a team of ODST's that were suppose to work a Torch and Burn op. Unfortunately, they lost contact with three of their own who were carrying the explosives. Since the ODST's cannot continue the mission, I am sending the six of you down there to complete what they could not. Just as a precaution, I am equipping all of you with explosives in case we lose any of you. Since Ash is our explosive expert I am giving him most of the explosives," Osman turned around and stared at us. I could swear I saw a slight smile as if the mission was already completed. "Any questions?"

**any questions? feel free to review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, i know that i havent update in a while but thats because ive been working on getting my actual book, The Twins of Fire and Ice, published. Don't worry, i will come back to this, think of it as a break until i finish my book. Anyway, if you guys want to see what i have so far, here's the website. Authonomy dot Come books/44273/the-twins-of-fire-and-ice-book-i-of-the-shifter-chronicles/**


End file.
